


Lloyd, Son of...

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Denial, Emotional Hurt, Family Secrets, Hurt, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Misako and Wu have been hiding a secret from Lloyd... How will he react once he finds out?





	Lloyd, Son of...

Lloyd smirked as he flipped out the way of Kai’s fireballs during training.

“You’ll have to do better than that to take me down Kai.” He smirked as his hands glowed green.

He then started up his Spinjitzu, heading straight towards him.

“We’ll see about that!” Kai yelled, starting his Spinjitzu too, both of them coming together and clashing several times before they were both thrown back.

Kai groaned as he sat up, shaking his head before gasping to see Lloyd.

“Lloyd!” He yelled as he ran over to where he was laying, unconscious. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry! Sensei Wu!” He yelled out, looking away to see where he was and missing when Lloyd peered an eye open.

“Ha!” Lloyd yelled, pouncing on him and holding him in a choke hold.

“Dammit Lloyd!” He grunted out and Lloyd laughter as he let him go. “Not cool! I was worried something actually happened to you!” He glared at him and Lloyd smiled ruefully.

“I’m sorry. From now on, no fake injury act.” He says, placing a hand on Kai’s shoulder.

“Good.” Kai nodded then got up, pulling him up too. “And just so we’re clear you totally didn’t just win that round.” He pointed out and Lloyd snickered.

“Whatever you say Kai, whatever you say.” He says amused.

The scene brought warmth into heart of their Sensei who was watching by the door.

“Lloyd’s come a long way, hasn’t he?” Wu looked back to see Misako smiling at him.

“Yes. He has.” Wu says quietly. “You should tell him.” He says, looking out at the duo who continued to train while the others were on a short trip in New Ninjago City.

“As should you.” She says, standing next to him to watch her son.

“I can’t exactly tell him when you haven’t told your part.” Wu says pointedly, expression calm.

“You could still tell him without him knowing my part first.” Misako hummed.

Both looked at each other.

“We cannot keep doing this. He deserves to know.” Wu told her and Misako sighed.

“I know. I should have told him a long time ago. But what should I say?  _‘Lloyd sweetie, your father isn’t your father’_?” She whispered and Wu wore a look of understanding.

“What?” Both turned to the two ninja before them with a gasp.

“Lloyd…” Misako says, guilt filling her at his shocked expression.

“You’re joking… Right?” Kai was the one to speak up, looking between her and their Sensei.

Misako and Wu shared a look before she sighed.

“No. Unfortunately it is not a joke.” Misako says as she stepped down, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Lloyd, sweetie…”

“My dad… Garmadon’s not my dad?…” Lloyd whispered, feeling as if he picked a sudden case of vertigo.

“… No. He isn’t son.” She says and Lloyd struggled to blink away the sudden lightheaded feeling that hit him.

“Then… Who is?” He whispered, not even sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Well…” Misako whispered and Wu stepped forward.

“I am.” He says quietly and Lloyd stumbled back, breathing picking up rapidly as he turned away.

“Lloyd!” Kai says, holding onto him, knowing the signs of a panic attack anywhere. “You have to breath Lloyd. Deep breaths. In, out. In, out.” He coached as he felt him shake.

“Lloyd-”

“Stay back Sensei!” Kai growled at him from over his shoulder.

“Woah, what’s going on?” Nya asked as she and the others ran over to where Lloyd was trying to work through his panic attack.

“It is unwise to crowd him.” Zane says, holding them all back.

“Keep breathing, you’re doing great.” Kai told Lloyd, rubbing his back.

Lloyd on the other hand was  _not_  doing great. What the hell does she mean  _Uncle Wu_  was his  _father_. What the absolute  _ **fuck**_?! All these years, all this time, his whole life has been a lie? Is this some kind of sick joke? Did his father- did Garmadon know about this? Why the hell did they think it was a good idea to hide something like this from him?! He pulled away from Kai turning around to face Wu and Misako.

“What kind of sick joke is this?!” He snapped at them breathlessly, not fully recovered from the anxiety gripping him still. “You-! You’re my dad?!” He yelled, gesturing to Wu and the other Ninja gasped.

“Lloyd, ple-”

“ **No**! No, no, no,  ** _no_**!” He yelled, cutting Wu off. “I can’t believe this! I can’t believe you!” He growled, gesturing to his mother.

“Are you even really my mother? Did dad- did Garmadon know about this?! What the hell else are you hiding from me?!” He snapped, red in the face.

“Of course I am.” Misako whispered, stepping towards him, feeling hurt when he stepped back. “It’s best we tell you from the start.” She says, looking to Wu.

“It all begins with Morro.” Wu says and Lloyd huffed in disbelief.

_Of course_. What? Is Morro is brother now?

“What does Morro have to do with the fact that you lied in Lloyd’s- in all of our faces about this?” Cole asked, more than a little peeved on Lloyd’s behalf.

“I’m sorry Sensei but this is the worst secret you’ve kept from us yet. I’m beginning to ponder if there is any truth in the words you speak.” Zane says with distrust.

“No, I want to hear it. I want to hear how they justify hiding all of this.” Lloyd says, looking at his friends from over his shoulder. “Go ahead,  _father_.” He says mockingly and even though it struck Wu deeply, he decided to tell the tale.

“When my brother had been banished to the Underworld, he left behind a mourning brother and a pregnant wife. The child Misako gave birth to… Was Morro.” He says quietly and Lloyd laughed.

A humorless,  _bitter_ ,  _ **ugly**_  laugh.

“Of course. Morro’s the true son of Garmadon. Wow.  _Perfect_.” He says then sat down on the ground because his breathing was picking up again and he was feeling like a really bad asthmatic.

“Just keep breathing bud.” Cole says, kneeling next to him.

“Might as well keep going.” Kai says, shooting them a glare.

“Right.” Misako sighed. “Morro was my first son, Garmadon’s only child. Wu and I raised him as best as we could without his father. The late master of wind had passed his powers over to Morro, seeing the potential he had and so Wu began training him to use his powers well. I had already started researching the final battle then and we thought it all pointed to him being the Green Ninja. But once it turns out we were wrong… He became obsessed, doing terrible, dangerous things to prove his worth but he was simply not meant to be. He left to find his grandfather’s tomb in the dead of night. We couldn’t find him and after a few years… We finally accepted that he had passed.” Misako explained then fiddler with a button on her shirt. “We were both grieving since he was just as much as a son to Wu as he was to me. Things took a turn and well- I became pregnant with you.” She whispered.

“… If you knew I was your son Wu… Why.” Lloyd lifted his head, face wet with angry tears. “Why leave me at Darkly’s? Why not take me in when I was kicked out with  _nowhere to go_?” He growled at him.

“I did try. Several times. But you seemed more content with Serpentine company.” Wu justified and Misako placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Darkly’s was my fault.” She whispered. “I had just lost one son. I didn’t want to lose another. Not when you fit so perfectly in the prophecy of the green ninja. So I had taken you once you were old enough and sent you there-”

“But why Darkly’s of all places?! My life was a living hell there!” He snapped at her, not about to be given the run around.

“The other schools were too far out with too bad of a reputation. They didn’t keep the children they taught either. I… I had a friend there I trusted. She didn’t condone what they were teaching the children there. She was working with a few others to change how Darkly’s operated. The only way for her to be able to get you in was to list you under your uncle’s name. What I didn’t expect was for them to be discovered and fired. They wouldn’t give you up and she couldn’t force them because the documents were all signed by me… And I was nowhere near by at that time. I only found out about what happened shorty after the Overlord’s first defeat.” She explained to him.

“But I don’t get it. Why did Garmadon keep calling him son if he knew?” Nya asked with a frown.

“He does know… Right?” Jay asked slowly.

“Yes… But also No.” Wu says then sighed, placing most of his weight on the staff he held. “When I had gone to the realm of madness for his help in rescuing Lloyd, I soon realized he would not help him unless he thought Lloyd was his. So I had lied.” He began.

“ _No surprise there_.” Lloyd huffed, the shock and panic giving away to numbness.

“I had told him the truth the moment we had a moment alone after Lloyd was saved. It… Turned out to be too much for him.” Wu whispered. “He couldn’t handle the knowledge that while he was trapped in the Underworld, his true son had been born, had lived and died without him even meeting him once. He had convinced himself that you were his child still and given that Morro’s death was on my hands, I allowed it. A son for a son. But as I watched you grow and thrive, the weight of this secret we’ve kept from you grew as well..” Wu says solemnly.

“We knew we should have told you long before but you looked so happy and we couldn’t bare to ruin that. If you’d like, this doesn’t have to change anything-”

“Doesn’t chang- are you kidding me?!” He snapped at her, anger returning at that. “You dropped something like that- which might I remind you thatyou did on _accident-_  and you expect everything to just…  _Go on_  as if I didn’t just learn my uncle, my  _Sensei_  is my real father after all these  _years_?!” He snarled, getting to his feet.

“Lloyd-”

“I  _ **don’t**_  want to hear it.” He interrupted his supposed  _father_  with a hand held up. “I just- i can’t even- I-” He paused to take deep breaths before looking away.

“I need some time.” He says, walking away, past his friends before he began running.

“Lloyd!”

“Please son!”

Lloyd ignored them, summoning his elemental dragon and taking off. He glared ahead, determined not to look back. Images of all the times he’s spent with his father flashed before his eyes. From the volcano rescue to the first time he saw him after the tomorrow’s tea incident. He remembered the joy he felt when he saw his father after the Overlord’s first defeat, their journey into Hiroshi’s Labyrinth, the time they spent together in his Monastery, their time on Chen’s Island, watching him sacrifice himself to save Ninjago, seeing him again in the Cursed Realm. He remembered it all and couldn’t help but cover his mouth as he shook with sobs. It was all  _nothing_?!

He swallowed back the sobs to come and swiped furiously at his eyes. They’re  ** _lying_**. They have to be. He gripped the reigns tight with determination. He’ll get the truth and he knows just where to go.

___________

“Thanks for allowing me to see my father Mr. Warden.” Lloyd says as he lead him through Kryptarium Prison.

“No problem. Anything for the Green Ninja!” He says, opening up the thick metal doors that lead to his part of the prison. “Just press the buzzer on the inside when you’re done.” He says as they waited for several rows of doors, lasers, spikes, knock out gas and darts to open and become unarmed.

Once they were, Lloyd took a breath then walked towards the dark figure locked in a glass cage. He stopped before them, red eyes looking down at him without feeling.

“And under what honor do I receive a visit from the Green Ninja himself.” Garmadon asked, looking down at him with all four of his arms crossed.

Lloyd swallowed.

“Am I your son?” He asked, keeping his voice strong but it still broke halfway through.

Garmadon was silent, looking down at him with cold, unfeeling eyes.

“I told you before, didn’t I?” Garmadon says quietly. “ _I **have**  no son._” He hissed and Lloyd’s next breath was a shudder, failing to stop the tears filling his eyes.

“Not here. Not in Ninjago.” He continued, turning away from him. “My true son is in the Departed Realm.”

No. No. This can’t be. He  _is_  his father! He- He  _had_  to be!

“If you only came here to discuss Morro, then you may as well leave now. My son is dead.” He says, walking towards the other end of the cell, away from Lloyd.

That the final nail in the coffin. His legs gave out.

“So it is true.” He whispered to himself, tears blurring his vision.

“Let’s go Lloyd.” He looked up once a hand touched his shoulder, seeing Nya and his friends there.

He nodded numbly, letting then pull him to his feet and escort him out of the prison.

“There’s a wise saying for a situation like this.” Zane spoke up once they were outside the prison.

“Not the time Zane.” Kai says irritably.

“No. Let him say it.” Pixal says, nodding at Zane.

“You may not be able to choose your family but you can choose your friends.” Zane says and Lloyd looked up at him as they stood there, staring out at the Badlands.

He looked at them all and gave a tired, wistful sigh.

“Yeah…” He whispered before all of the day’s revelations caught up to him, leaving Cole to catch him once he fainted.

“Poor kid. He’s been running on fumes.” He says once he picked him up bridal style.

“That was a dirty secret to keep.” Nya says, pissed off.

“Sensei doesn’t even matter right now.” Kai says then summoned his elemental dragon. “Lloyd’s our priority. We’ll be his family. Right now, let’s get him somewhere to rest.” He says to his friends who looked at their emotionally and physically exhausted friend.

“You heard the man.” Cole says as he was lifted off the ground by his own dragon. “Let’s get the kid home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
